What Light Through Yonder
by The Last Seranade
Summary: She had always been more of a loner,was never really into gossip, and learned the hard way about betrayal and trust. Her sport saved her from being what she hates but HE shaped her heart. SM. May not end well. AU


What Light From Yonder

Just as a warning, this is rated R for a reason. Sexual situations and yada yada are implied so please don't complain. I will also let you know when the chapter with…well..not smut..and not lemon or lime either…I actually don't know how to explain it. I'll just let you know when chapters with naughty thoughts come up! That should just about cover it. I don't think I'm gonna make this smutty..unless you guys want me to. Lemmi know what you think.

Anyways sorry about the incredibly long A/N and read on. I really would appreciate ur feedback on this. Especially since I wasn't really planning on posting this. Reviews would be awsum so push the button at the bottom of the page or else...just kidding. Do what you want.

One last thing...this is NOT a stupid Ice Princess spin off! That movie was the worst piece of crap that utterly disturbed me and I was appalled at how annoying they made the sport seem. GURR...sorry, anger issues, anyway, R&R.

**

* * *

Prologue**

She had always been more of a loner; choosing to amuse herself by immersing herself in the complex utopia stirring within her imagination, rather then play house with friends.

She was brought up in the epitemy of JAPiness and she still swears that the only reason the town of Kyoto isn't under JAP in the dictionary is due to one serious typo.

She was never really into gossip, and learned the hard way about betrayal and trust. She spoke when necessary, not saying more than necessary when answering questions in class and saying hello only to those that waved first or to the select few she considered friends, if you really wish to call them that, more like acquaintances.

You cannot say she wasn't nice or friendly, fore she was both to everyone; it was just that she never saw a point in reaching out and making an effort to befriend people that were…well, selfish, greedy, obnoxious, preps that care only about what car you're driving and the latest Prada bag that you just _have_ to be carrying. You know, the typical spoiled rich kid with waaay too much money and even more time on there hands.

Its no wonder she currently attends the largest druggie school in the entire county. There's nothing worse than a rich kid with too much time on their hands. That's when they decide to get into some serious drug use just to piss of their parents and pass the time.

She isn't like that however.

She was saved from all of that when she was young; or, at least that's what she likes to believe.

It may sound like yet another annoying inspirational, over-come-all-obstacles teen dramas but in truth, it was figure skating that saved her.

Of all sports she ended up getting into figure skating! Thats right figure skating. It was all her parents fault too, not that they knew the out come of that one trip to the ice skating rink would save her, but it did. They took her and her younger brother, and they got hooked. Her brother was immediately sent to hockey, as was socially acceptable, and she, she was doomed to the fate of marching on figure skates until she threw a hissy fit and was permitted to skate on her own, and the rest was history.

She loved it, everything about it. At first for the pretty dresses and the cool skates, but later because of what it did for her and for her life. And so, because of her sport, she was saved; saved from the drugs, the bratty two-faced friends, and the .02 Grade Point Average.

You misunderstand. Figure skating has saved her from becoming the very thing she now despises, but it was _him_ that shaped the rest of her.

* * *

A/N- Well? What do you think? I know, you guys are all thinking figure skating? Lame much? But it's a lot different from what you guys think. Either way, this is only a prologue, meant to introduce the story. It is a Sango/Miroku fic. And about all the JAP stuff, I am not being anti-Semitic, it has nothing to do with me hating Jews, it's just the only word I could think of for describing the obnoxious preps in the school.

If you have any questions, lemmi know… I would really like to know your opinions on whether I should continue or not.


End file.
